Everything You Need
by Kay05
Summary: Joe and Frank are grown now...but there is still water under the bridge...When Frank and Joe's sons go missing, can people really leave the past behind? Hope you enjoy it. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 In the beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own Frank or Joe Hardy or any of the recognisable characters, i only own the plot and any Original characters that appear. This story was inspired by Oceans- Homecoming.

Chapter 1 - In the Beginning.

_Across the road from Bayport High school stood an empty building. It had been empty for as long as it had been built. A teenaged boy stood staring at the building every day after school. He pondered its history. He pondered its fate. He felt he had some connection to this building, but he had no way of knowing that many years from now, he would be the one to give this building, as well as his family, a new lease on life._

_The young man was Joe Hardy and at the age of eighteen he had become a runaway and a father. _

_At the age of 18, Joe and his girlfriend, Kayley Knight, had moved to Virginia. They didn't want to raise Liam in what they thought would be an unsupportive environment in Bayport._

_Joe had always wanted to be a detective, but that had changed when a longtime friend and ex-girlfriend, Vanessa Bender, was diagnosed with Leukemia. Fortunately, she made a full recovery. However, those few months made Joe realise that he wanted to help people in a way other than solving crimes. _

_Joe Hardy and his two friends from Virginia, Jack Ryder and Tim Thompson, had opened a charity called 'Everything You Need.' It covered everything from child abuse and cancer care to children with disabilities and third-world needs. It also had a youth center for children of all ages. _

_Joe couldn't leave his detective roots behind completely, however, so 'Everything You Need' had it's own special squad. Joe knew from past experience when he had worked with his brother and father on cases that people who hired private investigators couldn't always afford the cost. He made sure that 'EYN' has its own special squad of private investigators as well as a force that was called upon if the police had too many cases or if the police refused to help. _

_That was thirteen years ago and Joe and his wife of eight years, Kayley Knight-Hardy, were 31 and now had three children. Their oldest, Liam, was now 13. Liam's little sister, Katie was eight, and last but not least was two-year-old James._

_This is where our story begins._

"Dad!" called Liam as Joe entered their house,

"Yes, Liam?" Joe called back; Liam was very close to his dad.

"James drenched the bathroom again!"

Joe smiled to himself as he walked upstairs to the bathroom on the second floor. Sure enough bubbles and water were all over the floor and his family. James was giggling in the bath.

"You know, it might be better if we all wore swimsuits during James's bath time" Joe said smiling at his wife.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" Kayley teased as she stood up to kiss his cheek.

"Hmm, you in a swimsuit, yeah I believe I would!" Joe teased back.

Kayley laughed and then smiled at him when he pulled James out of the bath and on to the towel that she had placed on the floor. "Good day at work?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jack's wife, Samantha came in after her eight month scan. Everything's fine, Jack's really excited." Joe said as he dried James off and put him in his pajama's.

"Daddy!" James squealed

"Hey, kiddo!" then he smiled at his daughter and gave her a hug. "How has your day been?"

"Great!" Katie said as she launched into an excited explanation using hand gestures to demonstrate what she was saying. Kayley laughed and said "She's your daughter Joe!"

Later that night as Joe was placing James into his crib and listening to his older children and wife banter back and forth. He thought back to the John Doe murderer on the news and wondered if his father and brother were on the case. What Joe didn't realise was that this John Doe murderer was set on destroying his family.


	2. Chapter 2 Talking it over

Chapter 2- Talking it over

Liam Hardy woke up the next morning, to a news report coming from the living room.

"… _13 years ago, Joseph Hardy and Kayley Knight vanished. Their families suspected foul play and have been searching for them ever since. Recent evidence sheds new light on this theory. This new evidence came by way of Allan Hooper, a lifelong friend of the Hardy family who recently accepted a job at the non-profit organization, EYN, or 'Everything You Need'. _

_Mr. Hooper, known to his friends and family by the nickname "Biff" claims that the name of the charity has always seemed somehow familiar to him. He was still stunned, however, to discover that one of the owners was none other than his long lost best friend from childhood, Joe Hardy. Speculation now is that Joe Hardy and Kayley Knight may have been teenaged runaways all those years ago. That's all for now back to you Stacie Carter at the studio"_

"_Thank you Jason in other news…"_

"You ran away?" Liam and Katie asked in unison.

"It seemed like the only option at the time. Our parents were not accepting the situation and your mother and I knew that we wanted to stay together and raise you in a loving home. It just didn't seem like that would be the case if we stayed in Bayport."

Liam was shocked, he'd always known that both set's of his grandparents were proud people, but to make their child feel unwanted was not something he'd expected. Katie just stood there with her mouth open like a goldfish.

"Sorry we asked," Liam said sheepishly.

"It's OK," Joe said honestly. "If I didn't want you to know I wouldn't have told you."

Liam smiled. Suddenly Katie snapped out of her daze and bounced up and down happily and said "It's the last day of school till summer vacation!"

Joe smiled at his daughters antics; they reminded him of his childhood sweetheart Iola Morton. She had always been one to get excited about the last day of school. Joe kissed Katie's forehead and squeezed Liam's shoulder as he grabbed his bag for work.

"Well, I'll be off then!" Joe said cheerfully.

"Bye, Dad!" The kids squealed as they went to get ready for school. Kayley smiled as he kissed her cheek and then kissed James on the forehead.

"They get more and more like you everyday!" she joked.

"They do, don't they?" Joe said with a hint of a mischievous glint to his eyes.

Kayley laughed "See you tonight, Hun."

"Bye, Babe!" Joe called as he left.

As Joe drove to work he thought about the news report that he had seen that morning. Old feelings, not well buried, surfaced, and the pain of leaving his friends, his parents, and especially his brother hit him hard all over again. 'Thirteen years', he mused to himself, 'and it still hurts like it was yesterday.' His father's words haunted him as he pictured his father on television pleading for Joe to come home.


	3. Chapter 3 Something in common

Chapter 3 - Something in Common

Frank Hardy gave a sigh as he sat down on the sofa after work. It had been a long day and his mind couldn't escape thinking about that news bulletin...

"Dad we saw the report. Is it true?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Son, it's true." Frank's eyes misted over and he suddenly seemed very far away.

"Would Joe have been a good uncle?" Questioned Natalie curiously. Frank was jolted out of his reverie.

"Yes, I think he would have been, although he might have spoiled you rotten!" Frank tried to hide it, but his voice cracked just a bit as he said this. The pain of his brother's disappearance still stung like a newly inflicted wound. Frank remembered with a smile what Joe had been like when their cousin had been born. He could still see Joe romping on the floor with the toddler and buying him all kinds of sports equipment he was too small to even pick up! Frank's lip quivered and a single tear made its way down his cheek. He brushed it away hastily and looked over at his children.

Little Sam smiled at his twin. Frank noticed this and gave a laugh "Do I even want to know?"

"No, you don't" Callie said as she kissed his cheek. "They've been guessing all day about Joe's looks, and attitude and the things you had in common. Looks weren't that hard because of the pictures but you know teenagers!" she continued with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well guys I can tell you for a fact that one thing we always had in common was that we wanted to be detectives."

Just as Sam was about to reply Biff Hooper walked in and said "Sophie and Jenni let me in." Frank smiled at his two youngest children. Sophie was six and a looked a lot like Callie. Jenni, who was five years old, much more resembled Frank. Sam actually looked a lot like Joe, only with Frank's soulful brown eyes instead of Joe's sparkling blue ones. Natalie was a mix of both her parents, she had her father's brown hair and her mother's beautiful green eyes.

"That's fine, how was the interview?" asked Callie.

"Well, Joe works out of the main office in Virginia. He's the main man along with Jack Ryder and Tim Thompson; I had my interview with Jack. He got curious when he heard my name and remembered the news report. When I explained that I was looking for a job in the 'EYN squad' he was really interested in my experience. I ended up regaling him with some interesting tales from our teenage years!" Biff smiled and Frank nodded knowingly. "When I asked about Joe, he told me all about Joe's family and then some. Joe has three children. Liam is 13 and a miniature Joe, Katie is 8 and looks just like Kayley, and their youngest is James, who is two, and with Kayley's brown hair and Joe's eyes, he seems to be a mixture of both of his parents."

"Wow!" Callie murmured in shock.

"That's what I said!" Biff said with a grin. "Apparently Joe's famous in Virginia!"

"Really?" asked Callie "What'd he do?"

"He and 'EYN' organize events to help children. They have done some amazing things in the area." Replied Biff.

Callie shook her head in shock. Frank was unusually quiet and just nodded as Biff spoke.

"Well, he and Dad have something else in common!" said Sam smiling.

"What?" asked Sophie and Jenni at the same time.

"They're both famous." Natalie deadpanned for her twin. Everyone laughed and then Biff smiled and said "That's true!"

As they continued to talk and discuss their teenaged years with the kids, no one could have suspected that during the next week Frank

would come face-to-face with a father's worst nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4 Missing

Chapter 4- Missing

Sam Hardy sat in his math class, staring out the window. He'd had a bad feeling all day. He drew his attention back from the evergreen fields and looked across at his twin and smiled. She loved math, where as he would much rather be outside doing sports.

When the bell rang ending the period, he got up and headed for his biology class. He waited for Natalie and then voiced the scary thoughts he had roaming around in his head they walked to class.

"Don't worry, you're just being paranoid." she said reassuringly.

"You think?"

"Yeah, everything's a bit hectic these days," she smiled.

"I guess" he said. Although the talk eased some of his fears, he just couldn't shake off this feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

"I'll tell Dad tonight" he decided as he watched the teacher walk up to the front of class and begin to talk about the respiratory system.

During dinner, Sam thought he saw a man looking in the window. _'Boy, my mind is really playing tricks on me!_' he thought.

Over the next week, Sam was sure he saw that same man everywhere he went. When he told his dad, Frank became immediately concerned. He told Sam not to ever go anywhere alone and to tell him immediately if he saw that man again.

That Friday, Sam was on his way home from his friend's house when he saw the man again. _'I can't believe I didn't listen to Dad and went walking alone!'_ Sam began to panic. He noticed that this man had darker skin and seemed foreign. As Sam continued to walk home, he heard footsteps following him as he turned the corner.

Suddenly, Sam heard a voice in his ear as he felt a hand snake around his neck "Try anything and I won't hesitate to kill you."

Sam froze and tensed all his muscles. Suddenly he felt a cloth being thrust under his nose. It smelled sickly sweet, and after a brief struggle Sam was soon overpowered and unconscious.

When Sam woke up there was a Russian man in the room.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Me? I am your fathers worst nightmare," the man said with an air of confidence.

"Dad? What's Dad got to do with anything?"

"All will be explained when the other one is here. We made a mistake taking you, but no matter you're still a Hardy."

Sam soon felt the tip of an injection begin to pierce his arm, he put up a brief struggle but soon his world went black.


	5. Chapter 5 EYN Squad

Chapter 5 - EYN Squad

Natalie Hardy sat slumped on the sofa as she watched her younger siblings Sophie and Jenni play with their dolls. She was deep in thought, and her thoughts were of Sam. Usually when either of them was hurt or missing, the other twin could feel the fright or pain. This time, however, Natalie felt nothing. She was terrified. Sam could be hurt or worse and they wouldn't know about it.

Wiping away a stray tear she noticed that her dad was watching her from a corner. Seeing her looking at him, he walked over to her and pulled her tight against his chest this was all Natalie needed before she started sobbing.

About half an hour later she looked up into her father's soulful brown eyes and whispered "I can't feel anything, Daddy."

Frank smiled sadly and replied "Don't worry. Just because you can't feel anything doesn't mean anything has happened to Sam."

"I hope you're right"

"I know I am right"

After holding Natalie until she fell asleep, Frank gently laid her down on the couch and walked into his father's office. He collapsed into a chair and shared his frustrations with his father. "I had hoped we'd be able to solve this somehow on our own, but Dad, after three days, I think it's time to get the police involved."

"I now how you feel son," Fenton sighed, "and I agree. The police are our next best plan of action; we aren't getting anywhere on our own, and we need the help"

"I know," Frank agreed "I just wish he had listened to me when I told him not to go out alone. He promised me"

"We can't dwell on the 'what if's' Frank, but I agree with you, he should have listened to you and I doubt he will make that mistake again."

"He better not" Frank smiled slightly as he thought about his son; he really was a mini replica of Joe. He sighed again, thirteen years since he had last seen his younger brother - it had gotten easier but it still hurt. "I'll head to the police station then."

"What do you mean, you can't do anything, he's been missing for seventy-two hours, with no phone call!" Frank yelled. It had been three days since Sam hadn't returned from his friend's house. Frank and Callie were beside themselves with worry.

Since Chief Collig had retired and Con Riley had transferred to Colorado, the Bayport police force had changed. The officers weren't as friendly and certainly weren't as easy to work with. Frank and his father had absolutely no leads. Frank was exhausted and frantic. If he couldn't get the police to help, he would have to try something that he never dreamed he'd do.

Frank pulled into his parents' driveway and upon learning his father had nothing to add to the investigation, he went into the study and closed the door. Frank dialed the number he'd secretly carried in his wallet for the past twelve years..."

Frank took a deep breath as a pleasant female voice came over the line,

"Good morning, EYN, please state your name and emergency."


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion

Chapter 6- Reunion

Frank gave his name and a brief description of his problem. The woman asked him to hold a moment while she transferred him.

Less than twenty seconds later, a male voice sounded on the phone "Frank Hardy? This is Jack Ryder, can you please give me your address?"

"Yes, it's 44 High Street, Bayport, New York" "Thank you, can you tell me what happened?" 

"My son, Sam Hardy, was on his way home from his friend's house, but he never made it. It has been three days..." Frank went on to give the man all of the details he had, which wasn't many.

Jack spoke in a calm professional voice, "OK, Frank, I want you to remain calm for me. We will dispatch someone to your house immediately. He should be there in approximately three hours." 

Two and a half hours later, Joe Hardy pulled up in front of a two story house with an oak front door. Glancing at the house down the road, he grimaced as he remembered that his old friend Tony Prito had once lived there. Although he tried to remain detached and professional, the memories this neighborhood brought up were just too much for him. He knew it had to be him that answered this call. As soon as he saw the name and read the case, he knew that he had to face his childhood demons and return to Bayport. Frank needed him and there was no way Joe wasn't going to help him.

Joe was startled by the front door opening. A young girl smiled at him. He immediately noticed that this little girl was the mirror of his brother!

"Hello, I'm Jenni Hardy" said Jenni happily.

Joe smiled at Jenni, and thought back to his own kids who had gone out with Kayley for the day. Kayley planned to take them on a little tour of the area so they could see where their parents had grown up and then to get some groceries for the hotel apartment that they had rented.

Joe had the urge to gather this child up in his arms and hug her for all he was worth. She was obviously Frank's daughter! He was a stranger to her though, so of course, he couldn't do that. His own emotions surprised him as he steeled himself and asked "Are your parents at home?"

"Yes, come in!" The little girl grabbed his hand and ushered him into the house. "Are you going to find Sam?"

"I'll do my best" Joe reassured her as he looked around the house to get his Barings.

"Where are your parents?"

"We are right here" a voice answered.

Joe spun around to look at the face that spoke with the voice he knew so well..."Frank" he whispered.

"Oh, my God! Joe!" Callie gasped.

Neither brother said anything. No one moved and a silence held in the room for what seemed like an eternity. "Oh, Joe," Frank whispered hoarsely, the pent up emotions of not only the last three days, but the last thirteen years asserting themselves with full force.

Without another word the brothers stepped toward each other and embraced each other fiercely. Frank sobbed as he clung to Joe, feeling both the lifeline that his brother always was to him and always would be, and the relief that Joe would not fail him in helping to find his son. Joe held onto Frank, both to comfort and to be comforted. He could no longer keep up the facade. He loved and missed his beloved brother way too much and he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Callie placed her arms around her children who gathered to watch the spectacle in the foyer. Tears rolled unchecked down her cheeks as she watched the brothers. She was anxious to hug Joe also, but knew that this was the moment Frank had waited thirteen years for. She wasn't going to deprive him of a second of it.

Finally, the brothers pulled apart but kept their arms holding onto each other as they looked into each other's faces. "You sure grew up, Kiddo," Frank said softly as he reached out to tousle Joe's hair.

"You did a bit of growing yourself there, Big Brother!" Joe smiled and his eyes twinkled affectionately. God, he missed his brother.

Frank swiped at his face with his sleeve to remove at least some of the moisture that had collected there. He knew he should get a tissue, but he just couldn't let go of his little brother. Was it irrational fear that he would let go and Joe would disappear again? 'I don't care what it is' Frank thought to himself as he cupped Joe's face in his hands and then pulled him back in for another hug. After a while Frank seemed to remember that there were others in the room. "Callie, I..."

"I know, Baby, I know," Callie sniffed away at her own tears as she smiled warmly at her husband. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Joe's neck. "It's good to have you home, Joe."

"Kids," Frank began, "this is your Uncle Joe. Joe, I believe you met Jenni at the door. She is our youngest. This is Sophie, Frank said as he put his hand on the back of his daughter. And this is Natalie, Sam's twin" Frank's voice cracked as he introduced the last child in the room.

"It's okay, Brother, we'll find him" Joe said, his voice full of compassion as he knelt down to greet his nieces. "Hi, Girls. I have some cousins of yours that you are going to love getting to know!"

Sophie and Natalie smiled at Joe politely, but Jenni could not contain herself. She ran and threw her arms around her Uncle Joe and asked excitedly, "When can we meet them?"

Joe laughed as he returned the hug "I am sure they will be excited to meet you as well."

"Biff told us about your children, Joe. They sound beautiful. We can't wait to seem them" Callie said.

"See who?" Laura Hardy's voice rang out as she emerged from the back porch. "Oh, oh, my goodness! It can't be! Joe!" She gasped.


	7. Chapter 7 Meet the parents

Chapter 7 – Meet the Parents

Fenton came rushing in behind his wife only to stop short at the apparition standing before him. "Joseph?"

Joe's heart began to beat rapidly as he glanced quickly at his brother for support. Funny how those old patterns fell so quickly back into place. Frank nodded slightly, just enough to say to Joe _'its okay, Little Brother, you can do this."_

Joe took a breath and tried unsuccessfully to remove the anxiety from his voice as he greeted them. "Hi Mom, Dad."

"Joseph!" His mother screamed again as she ran forward and threw her arms around him.

Fenton felt a lump in his throat as he too stepped forward to embrace his prodigal son. "Where have you been all these years, Son?" Fenton asked as he stepped back.

"Kayley and I moved to Virginia to raise our child."

Fenton already knew that information. Frank had tracked down Joe years ago. Searching out his younger brother consumed Frank for months. Fenton was glad that Frank had been able to locate him before his own children were born. Callie needed him home. Frank didn't understand his brother's need to "disappear". The whole thing hurt Frank terribly, but it put his mind at ease to at least know that Joe was safe. He figured Joe needed it to be this way and that he would make his way back to his family when he was ready. He never thought it would be thirteen years. He made Fenton make a pact with him, promising not to tell anyone about Joe's whereabouts. Frank was still loyal to his brother. If that is the way Joe felt he needed it to be, Frank didn't have to like it, but he trusted him. Fenton wasn't really looking for the WHERE Joe had been, more like the WHY? "How is the child?" he finally managed to utter.

"He's fine. My whole family is. I will tell you all about them and you can meet them, but I really need to get down to business first. I know you are all aware that time is critical here. Let's bring Sam home first and then we can have a real family reunion."

There was a chorus of 'yes's and sure's'.

"OK, Frank, I went over the files on my way over. I understand that as yet there are no solid clues. Do you have a description of him and what he was wearing? A recent picture would be helpful as well."

"Sure, blonde hair, brown eyes, muscular but lean, tanned, about 5'5". He was wearing a blue T-shirt with the slogan 'You laugh at me because I'm different, I pity you coz you're all the same'. He was also wearing black jeans and sneakers"

Joe stared at what he had written and shook his head before smiling ruefully "If you change the height to 5'4" and the eyes to blue, you could have described our Liam!"

"Liam?" Laura asked

"Liam Fenton Hardy," Joe replied, just a little embarrassed as he glanced at his father. "He's my eldest at thirteen. Then there's Katie Marie, who is eight, and James Franklin, who is two." Joe smiled at Frank as he said that. Frank smiled back and Joe could see Frank's eyes were moist again.

"Back to the case, myself and my partner, Carl, who is in Virginia, decided to do a reconstruction of the walk Sam made. We would like to stop and speak to the homeowners along the route. Is that OK with you guys?"

Frank nodded and responded "That sounds good, Joe. We actually already did that once, but I think doing it again with a fresh set of ears and eyes would be helpful." Frank appreciated Joe asking permission before going ahead. He liked the way EYN operated. He found himself smiling for the first time in three days.

"OK, it's a bit late to do that tonight, so go ahead and ask away - all the questions you want" Joe turned to his parents as he made this remark. He braced himself as he saw Laura open her mouth to ask the first question.

"Are you married?"

"Yes, Kayley and I will have been married 8 years on the 12th of November. We only had a small ceremony with Jack, Tim and their wives as witnesses. Liam was there, as was Katie, but she was only 3 months old at the time."

Callie smiled, it had been so long since she had seen her friend Kayley that when Joe mentioned her name. Her emotions jumped, but Sam was still on her mind. She sighed to herself, _"it's too late for anyone to do anything tonight, he'll be OK."_

"When are your kids' birthdays?" Callie asked as she looked at Joe.

"Liam's is the February 25, 1989, Katie's is August 15, 1994, and James is October 9, 2000. What about your kids?"

"Sam and Natalie's is February 25, 1989, Sophie's is June 8, 1996, and Jenni's is May 7, 1997" replied Callie.

Joe stared at them and he grinned, "You don't see it do you?" he asked.

"See what?" asked Frank.

"Liam, Sam and Natalie all share the same birthday, February 25, 1989!"

"You're right! How'd I miss that?" Frank gasped. Everyone started to laugh but then they all went quiet when Joe's cell phone rang out.


	8. Chapter 8 Abduction

Chapter 8- Abduction

Liam Hardy smiled at Katie as she dropped her head onto his shoulder, while they were waiting for their mom to come out of the supermarket. He watched James as he slept , he would always remember hearing his dad say that children were devils by day and angels by night.

"Mom's taking her time" Katie sighed.

"New town, new market" Liam summed up for Katie.

"I guess, hey Lee, do you reckon we'll ever meet our dad's family?" Katie asked.

"I hope so, one day" Liam said. He smiled when he saw their mom coming out of the market looking flustered.

"I hate it when shops change everything around!" she said with a twinkle in her eye that made her appear much younger than she was. The kids laughed as they helped her load the bags into the trunk of the car their dad had rented while they were in town. It was then that Liam saw the Russian man watching him.

"Mom, who's that guy?" Liam asked nodding in the general direction of the man.

Kayley looked at him then shrugged her shoulders "Don't know, Lee."

Later that afternoon, Kayley realized she had forgotten to pick up milk for James. Liam volunteered to walk to the store for her and was on his way back when he saw the same man he had seen earlier, only this time, the man appeared to be following him.

Liam quickened his pace and so did the guy. Liam wound down different streets but carried on heading in the same direction as the hotel. Liam was quick, but the man was quicker and soon caught up with him. Liam felt a cloth get shoved under his nose as a hand grabbed his collar and hauled him towards the van. He inhaled in shock and found the cloth smelled sickly sweet. Liam Hardy's world went black.

Kayley Hardy sat staring at the door willing it to open and for Liam to come walking in saying that he had taken a wrong turn on the way back or something. Maybe the store was out of milk and he needed to go to another one? It wasn't like Liam to just get distracted and make his mom worry. After two hours, she just couldn't stand it anymore and she dialed Joe's cell.

"Liam's gone missing" these were all the words she said before he answered.

"I'm on my way."

"Liam's gone missing, I have to get home," Joe said apologetically as he glanced at his family. The note of anxiety in his voice could not be missed either. "I'll call you if I get any leads on Sam. Something's telling me this may be connected."

Frank quickly glanced at Callie and she nodded her head. How he loved her - she could read and understand him so easily. "Joe, wait, I'll come with you." Frank didn't know if it was the possibility that the two abductions were connected or the fact that he just wasn't ready to let his little brother out of his sight again that soon, but he just knew he had to go with Joe.

"Thanks, Bro," Joe replied with a small smile as he headed for the door.

The ride to the hotel was a tense one. Neither brother spoke much as they were both lost in their worries for the missing boys. Frank sighed to himself as he realized how awkward it was to say something to his little brother - the little brother that had once been the center of his life. He felt tears burn behind his eyes as he reached across the seat and squeezed Joe's shoulder. "It's good to have you back, little brother. I know we will find our sons."

Joe kept his eyes on the road but he reached up to grasp his brother's hand as he nodded with confidence. "It's good to be back, Frank - good to be with together with you. We will find them. We'll find them together."


	9. Chapter 9 Uncle Frank

Chapter 9 -Uncle Frank

Fifteen minutes later, Joe and Frank hurried into the hotel apartment only to be met by an emotionally distraught Kayley.

Joe held his wife and closed his eyes as fear for his son coursed through his veins in a way he didn't think possible. He remembered the news report about the John Doe murderer and began to pray for his son and his nephew's safety.

Finally, Joe pulled back from Kayley and he tenderly wiped the tears from her face with his fingers, she glanced behind him and noticed a long lost friend. "Frank! Oh, my goodness! Frank!" Joe stepped aside and let his wife embrace his brother. All three of them had tears in their eyes as the two pulled apart.

"Daddy!" Joe turned to see his daughter running to him with her arms outstretched. He bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"Hi Princess, How is my girl?"

"I'm scared, Daddy. I want Liam back" the little girl replied as she snuggled into the safety of her father's chest.

"I know, Sweetheart, I know, I want him back too. We'll find him, I promise," Joe whispered hoarsely into her soft hair as the tears rolled down his face as well.

Little James toddled out from another room to see what all of the commotion was and was happy to find his daddy home. "Dat?" he asked as his chubby little finger pointed upwards towards Frank.

Kayley picked James up and hugged him. "That, James, is your Uncle Frank. Can you say hello to him?"

James turned his head and peeked out from his mother's neck as he wiggled his hand in a toddler's wave. Frank smiled, his eyes bright with tears as he waved back. "Hi, little guy. It's nice to meet you."

Katie scooted down from her father's embrace and turned to face this new family member. She wiped her arm across her face to rid it of some of the moisture gathered there and looked up at Frank. She seemed to be searching him for some sort of reaction. Frank knelt down in front of the little girl and had to speak past the lump in his throat as he said softly to her "Hi Katie. You are even more beautiful than your picture. I am really happy to get to meet you, and I promise, we will find your brother."

Maybe it was the sincerity in those warm brown eyes of his, maybe it was the promise he made of finding Liam, maybe she just instinctively knew she could trust this man…whatever it was, little Katie Hardy did not know, but she flung herself at her uncle and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth.

Joe stood back and wrapped his arms around Kayley and James. He smiled as he watched the scene play out before him and he thought to himself '_Yeah, Katie, Uncle Frank really is all that.'_

Finally Katie stepped back from Frank but even as she did so, she reached up and took his hand. Her innocent eyes looked from him to her parents as she waited to see what was going to happen next.

Joe took a deep breath and exhaled as he looked at Kayley. "I think maybe Liam and Sam's cases are connected to one and other"

"Do you think they'll be OK?" Kayley asked afraid of the answer.

Joe just pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Katie squeezed the hand of her new friend a little tighter.


	10. Chapter 10 Liam and Sam Hardy

Chapter 10 - Liam and Sam Hardy

Liam opened his eyes too see a boy about his age watching him with wide eyes.

"Who're you?" asked the boy.

"Liam Ha…how do I know that I can trust you?" he asked.

"Because I've been kidnapped as well. My name is Sam Hardy."

"Hardy?" Liam questioned, this day was just way too confusing _'How is it that just under 10 hours ago I sat listening to dad as he rambled on the phone to book plane tickets for us all and now here I am kidnapped with some kid I don't know who has the same last name as me?. Oh great I'm talking to my self now…stop it Liam._

"Yeah, my last name is Hardy, what's yours?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Hardy as well?"

"Well, yeah, you look too much like my Uncle Joe, whom I have-never-met, to not be related somehow."

"My dad's name is Joe."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if I'm thinking along the right lines, your dad is Frank Hardy, my dads brother, which technically would make us cousins."

"Wow, for someone who just woke up after inhaling smelling salts, you are pretty alert!"

"A trick dad taught me. To fool the enemy, don't open your eyes until you are fully awake, cuz they pounce on you the second you wake up. I had been awake for about an hour before I looked at you."

Sam laughed "I'll have to remember that one!"

During the next hour the two told each other about their lives and the families they had.

"So your parents never told you the story of what happened either?" asked a voice that Liam recognized. It was the voice of steel and it sent shivers down his spine. Liam was resolved not to let his kidnappers know they frightened him.

"It depends on which story" Liam said bitterly.

"Oh don't bother yourself too much, we'll be telling you the story later - well our version anyway," the man sneered.

"How old was my dad?" Liam questioned.

"Seventeen, I believe."

Liam and Sam were left to ponder what the man had told them. They were also left to ponder the predicament that they were in.

"A lot of things could have happened," Sam muttered, confused.

Liam was a little more enlightened. "Sam, look I am going to tell you something. When I was first kidnapped, I didn't black out straight away, and the people were talking about my dad killing someone."

"Wow!" Sam whispered, shocked.

"If only I could call my dad" Liam said quietly.

Just as the words left his mouth, the man from before came in and looked straight at Liam before pointing the gun at Sam. "Tell me your dad's cell number or your buddy gets it."

Liam rattled off the number immediately. He was really scared now, and he didn't care if his captors knew it. If the guy were to shoot, Sam wouldn't have a chance. The bullet would have gone straight through his head.

Liam was handed the phone just as it was picked up and his dad's familiar voice sounded through the ear piece.


	11. Chapter 11 The first big clue

Chapter 11- The First Big Clue.

Joe drove Frank back home and Frank promised to swing by early in the morning after they had both had a few hours of rest. Frank wanted to get back to Callie and check on her.

When Joe got back to the apartment, Kayley was getting the kids ready for bed. He slumped down on the sofa and sat staring at the cell phone on the coffee table. He willed it to open up and tell him where his son and nephew were. He actually jumped when it rang and fumbled to grab it. An unregistered number came up on the caller id.

"Joe Hardy" he answered.

"Dad!" Liam's fearful voice came over the line.

"Liam, thank goodness! Are you okay? Where are you? Is Sam with you?" Joe asked in a torrent of questions, not giving Liam a chance to answer any of them.

Liam managed to keep up with Joe's barrage, "Yes, I don't know, and yes, he is. This guy keeps going on about something that happened when you were 17. He said he would tell us the story later – once he clears it with his boss."

"Really, 14 years ago…did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, but he's here in the room, so it might be safer to stay quiet."

In the background, Joe heard the voice of a man, and thought it sounded terrifyingly familiar.

"He said I have to give you a clue," Liam continued.

"Go on then, Son" Joe said in response to Liam's statement.

"You killed him."

"I killed who? I haven't killed anyone. I promise, it'll be okay. You and Sam will be back home and safe before you know it." Joe tried to sound convincing, even to himself.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How is everyone?"

"We're all worried Lee, but that's to be expected. Just remember that we love you, and tell Sam that his parents love him too. Oh and Liam, Sam's your cousin."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out before. He's a great guy, Dad, I really like him. I just wish this wasn't how I got to meet him. I love you too. Tell Sam's parents that he loves them."

"Yeah, Buddy, I will." Joe was having a harder time controlling his emotions now.

"Oh and Da…" whatever Liam had been about to say, it was cut off and Joe heard a steely voice.

"Do you know who we are Hardy? Or do you need another clue?" In the background Joe heard a load explosion and fear coursed through him. Then the phone line went dead.

Joe sat in a stunned silence for about five minutes. He then grabbed the phone and made a quick call to Jack Ryder to see if he could get him a list of escaped criminals that were put away 14 or more years ago.

"You kay?" he heard Kayley ask as she came back into the room.

"Yeah, Babe, you?" Joe opened his arms for her to join him on the couch.

"Worried, scared, the works" she whispered as her voice cracked.

"That was Liam on the phone."

Kayley bolted upright at looked at Joe "Is he okay?"

"He said he was."

"Was Sam with him?"

"Yeah, I am going to go and tell Frank and the others about the development. I got it on record on my cell, so maybe we can try and work it out together."

Kayley nodded as she watched her husband kiss Katie's forehead and then James's.

"Be careful, Joe." Kayley said as she reluctantly watched him leave.

"Love you guys" Joe called back as he walked out of the apartment.

"You too!" they called back.

Frank was more than a little surprised to see his younger brother back on his doorstep for the second time that day. His stomach lurched, as he feared the worst. "Joe, what's up? Did, did anything happen?"

"Liam called on my cell. Sam is with him. They are okay and Sam said to tell you he loves you."

"Oh, thank God!" Callie said as she walked in on that last bit of conversation. She threw her arms around Frank and sobbed into his shoulder. "Where are they? Can we go and get them? When are they going to be home?"

Joe's voice quivered as he whispered, "Callie, it's not that simple."


	12. Chapter 12 Assassins

Chapter 12- Assassins

Joe looked at his brother as the two sat in the office while Fenton was on the phone to the FBI. Fenton was checking on recently escaped convicts who would possibly harbor a grudge against the Hardy's. Unfortunately, no names were discovered.

"Maybe we are going about this the wrong way," said Joe. He had spoken to Jack earlier and Jack had found no escaped criminals.

"What do you mean?" asked Frank

"Well, what if…" Joe's voice trailed of as he was hit with a sudden wave of flashbacks, his face turned pale and he suddenly appeared like he had gone back in time. He saw images of Iola Morton, the yellow convertible going up in flames, the funeral, meeting Arthur Grey, the safe house, breaking out, meeting the new detective on the police force, going to England, Al Rousassa, being locked in the basement, blowing the door open, watching as Al Rousassa plunged to his death...

"Joe?" asked Fenton when Joe once again appeared aware of his surroundings. Frank had his hand on Joe's arm, his face filled with concern. He and his dad had been trying to get Joe's attention for several minutes now.

"What?" Joe asked, still a little dazed with the assault of memories.

"You zoned out" Frank whispered quietly while rubbing his hand up and down Joe's arm in a comforting gesture.

"I'm okay. Dad, what if it's someone who wants revenge for someone we have put away or has died as a cause of one of our old cases, you know from before I left? "

"Like?" asked Fenton

"Well, what if Al Rousassa, has any relatives that harbor a grudge against me for killing him?"

"You didn't kill him, Joe. He fell. You were trying to help him," Frank said a little more harshly than he intended.

"I, I know, but they may not see it that way."

Fenton stared at Joe intently, "Do you think the Assassins are back and are behind all of this, Son?

"I am afraid they might be, Dad."

"What evidence points to this?" Fenton leaned in a little closer to Joe to hear his explanation.

"Well, when I spoke to Liam, he said that these guys were from fourteen years ago. Iola died fourteen years ago. Al Rousasa died fourteen years ago. I am sure they hold me responsible. And then I heard an explosion in the background before the phone went dead."

Fenton's eyes were as wide as saucers when Joe had finished. He rubbed his face wearily. Everything Joe said pointed at the Assassins, right down to the sound of an explosion at the conclusion of a phone call. It was their trademark.

"That's a lot, Son. If it is the Assassins, then we need to find out where they are staying and what their intention is. We also need solid evidence that we can put in to the Chief's hand."

Frank, who had been quiet up to this point, grinned proudly at his brother. "Joe got the whole phone conversation on tape!"

"That's great, Joe! Where is it?"

"It's at the hotel. I did a written transcript of it also."

Fenton was already on the offensive. "The first place to start looking is the Assassins old stomping grounds in New York City."

"Just one problem" said Frank.

"What?" Joe and Fenton turned to look at Frank simultaneously.

"We don't have a clue which Assassin, what he looks like or if we are even on the right track here." Frank's exhaustion was really catching up to him now and the fear for his son and his nephew was taking a stronghold of his anxiety.

"Frank," it was Joe's turn to comfort his brother, "we will find them, we will." Joe squeezed Frank's shoulder. "I know the very thought of it being the Assassins is scary and overwhelming, but at least we have dealt with them before. We know how they operate. We know where they hide."

Frank tried to get a hold of himself and be optimistic but it was so hard. He took a deep breath and looked at Joe sorrowfully. "We don't even know where to start." His eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill.

"Hey, hey, c'mere" Joe whispered as he pulled his brother in for a tight hug. Frank sobbed as the last ounce of composure drained from his body. Joe just held his brother and rubbed his back as tears threatened to spill down his face as well.

Fenton bowed his head and placed a hand on each of his son's shoulders. "Well, we might as well start somewhere. Let's head for New York City." He gave each of the boy's a final shoulder squeeze as he headed off to make some phone calls.

Frank had pulled himself together by this point and stepped back a little bit to swipe some of the moisture off of his face. "I'm sorry, Joe."

"Frank, there is no reason to apologize for loving someone." Joe gently cupped his hand against Frank's cheek and looked into his eyes. "He's your son, Frank. It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too."

Frank nodded and took a deep breath. "Thank's, Kiddo."

Joe smiled and caressed Frank's cheek a moment before tapping it lightly. "Let's get Dad."

"I'm here, I'm right here." Fenton said as he came back over to them.

"Well what are you two waiting for, get your rears moving and get to my car! Come on!" That said, Joe walked out of the office and to his waiting car.

"He's back," smiled Frank.

"Oh he's back all right" Fenton agreed as he wrapped his arm around his oldest and walked him toward Joe's car.


	13. Chapter 13 IolaThe story

Chapter 13- Iola…The Story

A man across the road from the elder Hardy's residence smirked when he saw Joe exit followed closely by his older brother and father. This man couldn't wait for the fireworks to begin.

Liam stared at the Russian man as he sat himself in front of the boys and then he began to talk.

"First of all you can call me AR, my name is Alexander Rousassa, you will address me as AR or sir, do you understand!" he asked, his voice like steel.

"Yes sir" answered both boys meekly; the tone of this AR's voice left no room to be meddled with.

"Good, I am going to tell you a story now about the slime that you call "Father", Liam." Liam shifted uncomfortably, but still managed a small defiant look as he focused on his captor. "It involves your father and a lovely young lady by the name of Iola Morton. Fourteen years ago, both of your fathers went with their lady friends to a public mall to help with a campaign for one of your senators.

Young Joseph, with his typical American cavalier attitude, decided to flirt with a girl, even though he was going out with Miss Morton. Miss Morton asked Joe for the keys to his car so that she could go and retrieve something from it. Your piece of dirt for a father tossed the keys in the air and she grabbed them and stormed off.

He went after her, along with that useless uncle of yours. They both should have been faster! When Miss Morton opened the door of the car, it exploded and took the life of that poor young lady. An unfortunate incident, really, that was intended for your father and his brother.

Oh, your father tried to save her, Liam, he loved her more than he could ever love your mother, you know." At these horrible words, Sam scooted over a little closer to Liam, somehow thinking that he could offer support. Liam, however, seemed unaware of everything except for the awful tale that was spilling out of this vile man's mouth.

"That meddlesome uncle of yours ruined everything. He held his headstrong brother back from the flames, even knocked him out to keep him from that car," the Assassin continued with disgust in his voice. "Your father got in the way and saved his cowardly brother's life as well as his own!" The angered man spat at Sam as he said these last words. His face was red and he leaned into the frightened boy's face. All traces of defiance were gone from both boys now as they closed the remaining distance between them on the dirty floor. Liam groped his arm toward Sam and clasped his hand tightly.

"Look at you, cowards, just like your fathers!" the Assassin sneered. The boys didn't care though. They just tightened their grip on each other and continued to listen to this hateful man.

"Your stupid father should have died that day!" Alexander Rousassa grabbed Liam by the shirt now and shook him violently. "Instead, he killed my brother!" He threw the boy back and released him as he screamed these last words. Sam now reached over with his free hand and placed a protective arm across his cousin's chest. "Your whole family sickens me! I will have revenge for my brother's death!" With this, the man strode from the room, slamming the door tightly shut behind him.


	14. Chapter 14 Together, We can

Chapter 14 – Together, We Can

For a moment, neither boy spoke or moved. All at once they seemed to become aware of their almost embrace and although comforted by it, found themselves a little embarrassed and slowly let go. It was a long time before either of them spoke. Finally, it was Liam who broke the silence. "How much of that do you believe is true?" He asked in a whisper.

"Maybe all, maybe none, you can never tell with criminals. I guess we'll have to ask our dads." Sam looked up at Liam, who was still clearly shaken.

"Yeah, well, I wonder, if that story is true, why didn't Dad ever tell us about it?"

"Maybe he thought that you would brand him a killer."

"Maybe. I guess you are right, I'll have to ask him, if I ever get the chance." Liam slumped down miserably.

"Hey, don't give up. After all, we're our father's sons, right? We should be able to figure a way out of here somehow!" Sam tried to sound optimistic so that he could lift Liam's spirits. In truth, Sam wasn't feeling too good about things himself.

Sam's bit of sparkle was all Liam needed to re-ignite his flame though. "I don't know, I have never been kidnapped before, and it seems you haven't either, but I bet if we work together, we can find a way to escape."

Sam smiled as he thought about the look on the criminals' faces if they did manage to escape - livid mad! _'I wonder what Dad's doing right now? I'm sure he must be looking for us. He is probably even working with Uncle Joe. Maybe. Oh great, Hardy, you're doing it again, STOP talking to yourself!'_

"What's Joe like?" Sam asked, he had already told Liam all about Frank.

"He's cool, he doesn't shout. He hates people who think they are better than others. He's a really good guy and a great dad. Dad works hard to make EYN as helpful as possible for people, but he always makes time for mom and for Katie, James, and me. Of course, he has his bad stuff as well. We have a pretty early curfew and when we go out with our friends, he worries way too much for someone his age!"

Sam laughed, "Our dads sound like they have a lot in common!"

"Yeah? That's funny."

They sat in silence for a while then they heard a conversation that turned their blood to ice "The bomb went off, it should have killed those Hardy's once and for all now!"


	15. Chapter 15 Car bomb

Chapter 15- Car Bomb - #2

Joe turned around to face his father and brother as they exited the house. Joe had seen a strange man walk into a house across the street. Normally this wouldn't have bothered him, but something about the way this guy walked had made him nervous.

Since Joe had suspected the Assassins he was very cautious about his car. Making sure that the others were at least twenty feet away from the car, Joe used the sensor button on the key to unlock the door. Nothing happened. _'They're not that stupid,'_ he thought.

Joe quickened his pace so that he could assure himself he would reach the car well before his brother and father. He just hoped they weren't aware of his actions, but there was no way he was going to endanger a loved one again with a car bomb intended for him. '_I am getting paranoid here, but I don't care!_' Joe placed his hand on the door handle and pulled. In one fluid motion, Joe threw himself towards the ground and away from the car. At some point his brain registered that there was indeed a loud explosion and a burst of heat as his body was hurled through the air.

Somewhere in all of that he heard his big brother's tortured scream "Joe! Nooooooooooo!"

Joe landed on the lawn in front of the neighbor's house. He lay face up in the grass looking like a discarded doll. Frank froze in terror as a similar scene played out in his mind from fourteen years ago. Frank was so paralyzed with fear that he didn't move. He didn't speak. His mind moved on though, it replayed that awful image from so long ago, only this time it wasn't Iola that was killed the car explosion; it was his baby brother.

Fenton ran immediately to his youngest and called out to him, "Joe! Joe! Son, can you hear me?" There was no response. With trembling hands Fenton checked for the beating of his son's heart. It was faint, but it was there. He almost collapsed on top of Joe with relief. He almost failed to notice that something still wasn't right. It all became painfully clear as he saw the bluish tinge starting to emerge on Joe's lips. _'Oh, God, how could I have forgotten to check his breathing!' _

Sure enough, there was no movement in Joe's chest and when Fenton laid his cheek above Joe's face, he felt no air movement whatsoever. "Frank! Call 911! Hurry! He's not breathing!" Fenton wasted no time in tilting Joe's head back to begin rescue breathing. '_Come on, Son! Please, please, don't do this! We only just got you back, we all need you, your family needs you, please, Joe, please!_'

Fenton continued to work on Joe, pleading with him both silently and out loud as he did. He didn't notice the tears streaming down his face as he worked. He didn't notice that his oldest son stood transfixed in the middle of the street either. Frank had not budged since the explosion and made no move to call 911.

It really wasn't necessary though as a car bomb on the quiet street had the phones ringing off the hook at the local police station. Laura, Callie, Kayley, and all the kids came tumbling out of the house as well. There was screaming and mayhem and then sirens approaching. Fenton heard none of it. He was solely focused on hearing the one thing his ears had yet to pick up on – the soft breaths of life from his youngest son.


	16. Chapter 16 Scared sick

Chapter 16 – Scared Sick

Liam glanced at Sam with a haunted look on his face. Since the revelation that their fathers and granddad may be dead, they had sat in silence, with no hope left in them. They had been listening to their captors celebrating over a few beers.

Liam sighed, "Do you think it's true?"

"I don't know, I just don't know, I hope not." Sam's voice was quiet, his eyes bright with tears he refused to let fall. If he let them fall he might be admitting, well, he just couldn't let them fall.

"Same here," Liam said. Then his tone changed "I always remember my dad saying that to give up hope is like giving up on life and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let those psycho's win, are you with me Sam?"

Sam rubbed his face with his hands a moment. "Yeah, it's what our dad's would've done, let's keep them alive inside of us"

"We will Sam, we'll come out on top." Liam reached over and squeezed his cousin's arm reassuringly; and for the first time since the awful revelation, they smiled.

"Yeah," Sam agreed "all three of them."

The boys sat and began to whisper plans back and forth to each other. Neither boy was really sure what had really happened to their fathers and grandfather, but planning an escape helped take their minds off the terrible possibilities.

Meanwhile, their very worried family sat and waited in the hospital for news on one Joe Hardy. They huddled together as they waited for word. Callie looked at Frank with gratitude in her eyes as she saw her strong, in-control husband once again at the helm of the situation. Frank sat with one arm around Kayley's shoulders as he held her hand and rubbed his thumb over Kayley's hand soothingly. "He's okay, Kayley, he's okay. He's going to be just fine," Frank whispered.

Callie rubbed Frank's back affectionately as she thought back to just a few hours earlier, '_Oh Frank, it's so good to hear you saying those words. So good to have you back.'_

Earlier as the EMTs approached and took over the CPR on Joe, Fenton stepped back and noticed his eldest son for the first time. Frank remained standing in the middle of the street just staring at the smoldering car. He wore a blank look on his face and didn't seem to really be aware of anything going on around him, but tears trickled down his frozen face. Callie was with Frank now, rubbing his arms and trying to talk to him, trying to get him to snap out of this trance.

By the time Callie was able to reach Frank and bring him back to some sort of awareness, the ambulance had already sped off with Joe and the rest of the family had followed in Fenton's car. Callie yelled for them to go on ahead, that Joe needed them and that she would take care of Frank.

Frank suddenly began to blink rapidly as he became aware of Callie's voice calling to him. He saw, almost for the first time again, what was left of Joe's car. "What? What happened here?" Frank asked Callie as he began to recover. And then it hit him. The explosion, Joe, his baby brother, his best friend, Joe, who he had finally gotten back into his life after all this time, was dead, killed by a car bomb just like Iola. Frank looked around wildly, hoping to maybe catch site of Joe, prove he was wrong about what happened, but there was no Joe. There was only him, Callie, some policemen, and a fire crew working to put out the remaining flames from the explosion that took his brother's life.

Frank was overcome. He sank to his knees and sobbed right there in the road. The smell of the burning wreckage drove the truth home as it assaulted his nostrils. Frank fell over with his palms on the ground and heaved well beyond when there was nothing left to heave from his tortured stomach.


	17. Chapter 17 Breath of life

Chapter 17 – Breath of Life

Callie worked frantically to get Frank under some semblance of control. She could tell Frank was terrified, but she had no idea that he actually assumed _the worst_ about Joe. "Baby, oh baby, c'mere. Frank, he's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay. Shhh, Baby, Joe's going to be okay."

Somewhere between the retching, Frank heard Callie and realized that she was so grief-stricken that she had lost her mind. He screamed at her "Joe's not okay! How can Joe be okay, Callie! He just blew up with that car! He's dead, Callie, dead!" This set off another round of hysterical sobs from Frank.

As the depth of Frank's pain finally reached Callie, she realized she could fix this for him after all, if she could just get him to listen to her. "Frank, Frank, please, listen to me, Babe. You zoned out or something. Joe isn't dead. He was taken to the hospital. Your mom and dad and all the kids are with them, so is Kayley. He's going to be okay. Frank?"

"What, what are you talking about, Callie? How? How could he…?"

"Frank, he was thrown clear of the explosion. He landed on his back over there on the grass, see? Over there." Callie repeated as she gently turned Frank and pointed him to the area that Joe landed in. "He's at the hospital, Sweetheart. Let's go."

Frank found it almost impossible to get fresh air into his lungs. Could this really be true? Why would Callie lie to him? He allowed her to help him to his feet and accepted the tissues from her purse to wipe his mouth off with. Almost robot-like he got into the passenger side of his car and allowed Callie to drive them to the hospital. As soon as he saw his family gathered there, he knew it was true.

Frank sobbed all over again as his mom, dad, Kayley, and all the kids ran to greet him as he walked into the waiting room. This time, he was sobbing with tears of relief – so were they as they were very scared about the state they had left him in.

Kayley Knight-Hardy sat starring out the window of the hospital, with one thought running through her head _'they were so close'_'.

Laura Hardy smiled at her grandchildren as they waited. They had been with her since they arrived at the hospital after the bomb and still there was no real news. One thought was running through her mind at this point and she looked out of the window at the stars, _'we only just got him back'. _She felt arms encircle her and she leaned back into her husband's safe embrace as she allowed her thoughts to wander.

"Yes!" The doctor was startled when he walked into the waiting room and asked if anyone was here for Joseph Hardy. Five people stood at once and answered in unison. Children stopped whatever they were doing and stared at him. Clearly they were hanging on for whatever it was he had to tell them.

"Joseph is going to be just fine," he could almost feel the physical air blow on him as they all heaved sighs of relief. "He has sustained a mild concussion and had the wind knocked out of him pretty good when he landed so hard. Thank goodness it was grass he landed on. His back, as well as the rest of him is pretty sore, but he will make a full recovery. If there are no complications in the night, he will be released tomorrow morning at the latest. He is awake and is asking to see his wife, Kayley?"

Kayley wiped at her face and squeezed Frank's hand in gratitude before she followed the doctor down the hall.


	18. Chapter 18 Reminiscing

Chapter 18- Reminiscing

Joe was released from the hospital the next day with the usual doctor warnings of '_be careful_'.

"Careful isn't a word in Joe's dictionary" Kayley responded with a smile as she took her husbands hands.

"I resent that remark," Joe said as he pulled Kayley in for a hug.

"You mean you _resemble_ that remark!" laughed Frank as he too took a turn hugging Joe. Joe just swiped at his brother's head as he laughed good-naturedly.

Several hours later, Joe, Frank, and Fenton were on their way to New York City.

Joe had learned a lot about Natalie, Sophie, and Jenni while he was in the hospital. It was amazing what you could learn in one night. He'd learned quite a bit about Sam as well.

"What's Liam like?" Frank asked suddenly as they drove.

Joe smiled at the thought of his oldest child; thinking of his children always brought a smile to his face. "Well, I am always told that he's a mirror of me, not just in looks but in attitude and personality as well."

Frank groaned "I've been around you as a child, then I raised you in Sam and now you tell me that my nephew is like you!" he smiled at Joe and winked.

Joe rolled his eyes and smiled. "If you must know, the torture of raising three me's will end when Liam and Sam are nineteen. That was when I settled down."

The three of them broke out laughing as they pulled over to allow a switch in drivers and Joe took a turn at driving his father's car. The tension of Joe's arrival had faded away into a distant memory and the three men talked about the good, the bad and the just plain hilarious times they had in their lives.

Joe pulled on to the road and the car filled with a comfortable silence. All three of them lost in thoughts and prayers for the safe return of the boys. Joe's eyes held tears in them as he began to think about all the times he and the children had done things together. He could count on one hand the number of times Kayley hadn't come with them.

Even as he drove through the busy roads, Joe began to think and hope that what he had left of Liam by the end was not just painful distant memories. Yet from somewhere he could almost hear Liam's laugh and the laugh of someone with him, someone similar. Maybe, just maybe this was a message letting him know that his son and his nephew were going to be okay. God, he hoped so.


	19. Chapter 19 Threats and promises

Chapter 19 – Threats and Promises

Frank awoke in the hotel room that he, his brother and his father had checked into late last night. He could hear his brother's voice coming from the living room and climbed out of bed. He glanced at the clock and his eyes widened, there was no way that thirteen years ago Joe would have woken up on his own at six-thirty in the morning!

"I promise Kay, I'll have him home before Katie's birthday."

Joe said softly into the phone.

There was silence before Joe spoke again. "So do I, but stop thinking about the bad things that could happen and think of the good things. Liam and Sam WILL be fine."

More Silence

"OK, I love you too. Give my love to the kids and everyone else. I will. Ok, bye."

Joe turned of his cell and placed his head in his hands as a memory danced into his head.

_Joe and Kayley walked in to Jack Ryders house. They had come to collect Liam as he had stayed overnight while they had been at the hospital to welcome Katie into the world. Jack smiled at Joe as he caught his eye._

"_Liam, Mommy and Daddy are here!" he called_

_Liam came bounding down the stairs and looked at Joe. Joe beckoned to him and then crouched down to his son's height while holding the precious bundle in his hands._

"_Liam, this is you little sister, Katie."_

"_She's cute. Daddy, can I play with her now?"_

"_Yes, but you have to be very gentle with her, OK?"_

"_OK, I can play 'peekaboo,' but not chase yet?"_

"_Yeah, that's about right, partner!"_

"_I'll be the bestest big brother ever!"_

_Joe looked at Kayley and she smiled. Everything was perfect._

Frank walked over to Joe and tapped him on the shoulder, Joe jumped and looked at Frank. Frank could see the pain and fear reflected in Joe's bright eyes. '_I probably look the same way myself._'

"What's up?" Joe gave a quick scrub over his face as he pulled himself from his thoughts.

"Hey, don't go telling Kayley to think of the good and then go thinking of the bad yourself." Frank whispered as he rubbed his hand up and down Joe's arm.

"Habit. You know, I'm supposed to be the brave knight on the white horse and all." Joe smiled ruefully up at his brother as he said this.

Frank smiled softly in understanding and unabashed affection. He squeezed Joe's shoulder gently and was just about to respond when his cell phone rang. Expecting it to be Callie, he was shocked to see the number come up as a 'private number.'

"Frank Hardy."

"Are you missing two relatives Mr. Hardy?" The smirk was heard without the need of seeing the man's face.

"What did you do to them? Where are you holding them!" The fragile hold Frank had on his emotions was beginning to slip. Even if he didn't register it consciously, his body was grateful for the arm Joe slipped over his shoulders as his little brother leaned in to listen on Frank's cell as best as he could.

"Nothing, we've just been getting to know each other. We've had a few nice little chats. I'm afraid they are under the impression that you're dead."

"What!" Frank closed his eyes as he thought of what the boys must be going through. He felt Joe's hand on his shoulder tighten and could feel Joe's whole body tense with frustration.

"Oh, sparkling conversationalists, both of them. It was fun to watch their reactions to the news. I'm done with them now. Maybe I'll kill them and then tell you where to find the bodies," the voice taunted. "Maybe I won't tell you where the bodies are so that you can always wonder."

"You hurt either one of those boys and there won't be enough of your body left for someone to find," Frank stated with a steely resolve.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

"Really now? Is your brother with you on this?"

"Yes, and so is my father," Frank snapped "Let me talk to Sam."

"Sorry, he's in mourning." The phone line went dead.

Frank threw the phone on the table and broke away from Joe as he began pacing. By this time, Fenton had come out of the bedroom having heard his son's shouts. "What's going on?" He asked as he saw the looks on the faces of both of his sons. Frank suddenly stopped his agitated steps and looked up at his father and brother.

"They're at the abandoned train station."

"How do you know?" asked Joe as he pulled on his coat and began heading for the door.

"We targeted the place three years ago. We had some inside information that there might be some Assassin activity going on there, but we never uncovered anything. I heard a train go by, but not stop. There's this bell that keeps clanging in the background – it's on a pier near the station. It has a very distinctive ring. I heard that too when I was on the phone just now and…Joe, where are you going?"

"To get the kids."

"Slow down, Lancelot, we need a plan."


	20. Chapter 20 Working together

Chapter 20- Working Together

Sam looked at Liam as they waited for the assassin to enter.

"We need this plan to happen and the only way to do that is to work together," Sam whispered as he prayed that this idea would indeed get them out of here.

"Yeah, but we also have to remember to be quiet. I mean, what if they were bluffing and our parents are alive?" Liam replied with a hopeful look.

Sam was about to respond when the door banged open and AR strode in. When Liam saw Sam nod to get ready, he prepared himself. From his vantage point he could see Sam watching AR, then he saw Sam hit AR over the head with the old fire extinguisher they had found the night before. Liam tied AR to the chair that Sam had been tied to and then they quietly made their way to the platform on the other side of the station.

As they looked for the exit they felt hands cover their noses and mouths and then they heard a voice that sounded like steel grinding on steel, "You two are just like your fathers."

Liam looked at his captor before biting his hand and saying "And proud of it!" For this he received a very hard punch to the nose and Sam was sure he heard a crack. Sam reached out instinctively and caught Liam as he staggered backwards. Once again they were tied to the chairs securely and left with a guard outside the door. Sam looked up at Liam, "How's your nose? That took some guts!"

"Hurts like hell. Dad is always telling me that I'm too much like him for my own good."

Sam laughed "Your dad would be proud! You stood up for your birthright."

"So would your dad, Sam. We came up with a plan and we worked together. You were really brave, and you sure gave AR a good whack on his noggin!"

Sam smiled again "Do you really think that they are dead?" Sam's smile faded.

"I don't know. I hope not and I pray to God that they aren't. I somehow feel like if they were, we would just know it somehow, inside. You know? If they are gone, or when they do die, they will live on in us." Liam finished sincerely.

"Yeah, we will have to make sure that they do." Sam couldn't help the burning tears that welled up in his eyes.

Meanwhile, a very frustrated Frank and Joe sat in a conference room. Joe bounced his knee as he sat, nervous energy making his restless. Frank rolled a Styrofoam cup of cold, bad coffee between his hands. The were waiting for their father to come out of the chief's office and give an all clear to go ahead with the plan. They knew their father had a rapport with the chief and had a better chance of convincing him on his own, but it was still hard to stand to the side and do nothing but wait. When Joe thought he could not last a moment longer, he looked up to see his father emerge and shake his head sadly.

"So what's plan B?" Joe sighed. The more time they wasted trying to get police permission, the more his firstborn child and his nephew were in the hands of the assassins. He was done with playing by the rules.

"I haven't a clue, have you, Frank?" Fatigue clearly showed on Fenton's face as he looked up at his oldest child.

Frank knew Joe's patience wasn't going to hold out much longer, and frankly, he didn't feel that his own would either. "I think, it's time we went back to the hotel and thought this through carefully. We're obviously on our own here." Frank lowered his voice as he finished.


	21. Chapter 21 Family ties

Everything you need

Kelly. 21

Chapter 21- Family Ties

Frank sat in silence after trying and failing for the past half-hour to make conversation with his unnaturally silent brother.

When Joe's voice finally did break through, Frank jumped at the sound of it. "Who do you think that guy actually was, Frank?"

"Which Assassin, specifically, you mean?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Didn't he sound _different_ to you?"

"You mean his accent? Yeah, it was definitely different than the others. I guess I didn't give it a lot of thought."

"What if we have the wrong guys here? What if it isn't the Assassins after all?"

Fenton piped in at this point "What are you getting at, son? Do you have other suspicions?"

Frank panicked at this point, feeling like they were so close to a solid lead only to lose it, "But the train station! I KNOW it was the same one, I know it!" Frank's voice betrayed him though and he really didn't sound all that certain after all.

"No, Frank, Dad. I still think we are on target with the station, I trust you on that, Frank. I just, that accent, it sounded almost…_Russian_! Who ever heard of a Russian Assassin! Oh, I don't know anymore!" Joe slammed fist against the side of the car door.

"How could I have missed that! I was so distracted by the sounds in the background! Dad!" Frank smacked the steering wheel with his palm.

"I know son, I know. I am right there with you! I think I had better make a few quick calls before you two wreck what's left of my car!"

"Sorry, Dad," Frank mumbled, his face reddening a bit.

Joe's mind was whirling at 100 miles an hour though, "What! Dad is 'right there with you' where, Frank! What are you guys talking about?"

"Easy, Joe, just let me make a few calls and we'll explain everything to you."

Joe sat and stared out the window of the passenger seat stiff with tension. He did his best to try and piece together information from the one side of the conversation that he was able to hear while his father was on the phone. Frank chanced a glance at his brother and reached over to squeeze his shoulder. Joe was too distracted to even notice though.

Finally, Fenton concluded his calls and turned his attention back to the two men in the front seat of his car. "Well Joe, that accent was an astute observation of yours. Frank, it is just what we thought, and _more_." Both men gave Fenton their full attention as he continued. "Joe, there is a little-known branch of the Assassins that is indeed made up of Russians. Their agenda is the same as all Assassins and they are just as ruthless. Actually, we are finding pockets of Assassin activity in more and more parts of the world, unfortunately."

Fenton paused a moment and Frank prompted him. "You said there was more, Dad?"

"You are never going to believe this, but Al Rousassa had a brother. A _Russian_ brother."

"What! How?" Joe was the first to find his voice.

"Well, it turns out that Alexander Rousassa is the half-brother of Al Rousassa. They share the same father, but his mother was a Russian woman their father had an affair with. Alexander is ten years younger than his brother and was raised by his mother in Russia. Apparently he favors his mother's side aesthetically and is in all sense of the word, Russian. The brothers found each other as adults and Alexander has worked with a small Russian faction of the Assassins for the past twenty years now."

Frank gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no words came out.

"So it IS me he was after for revenge!" Joe spit out angrily "I am the one who killed his brother! Why kidnap Sam!"

While the thought did guiltily play itself across Frank's mind, he dismissed it immediately and turned to the more important job of reaching out to his brother right then. "Joe," he began softly, "we have been all over this, Kiddo. First of all, you did NOT, I repeat, DID NOT kill Al Rousassa! I was there, remember? I saw it. I saw _everything_, Joe!" Frank continued with a shudder.

"As to why he kidnapped Sam as well as Liam, I'm not sure. Maybe it was a mistake. Sam looks an awful lot like you, Joe." Frank couldn't help the little grin he threw at his brother as he said this. Joe was too busy beating himself up to appreciate it though.

"It's an awfully big mistake for a trained professional, wouldn't you say!"

"He's still human, Joe. Humans make mistakes. Maybe his plan was to kidnap both boys all along – getting back at both brothers for his brother's death. Hell, I don't know, Joe! Does the 'why' really matter here? We are going to get them back and we are going to deal mightily with Alexander Rousassa!"


	22. Chapter 22 Mayhem

Everything you need

Kelly. 22

Chapter 22 - Mayhem

Fenton had placed a few well-placed calls and fortunately, his former ties in New York City ran deep. Later that night, Joe, Frank, Fenton and four FBI agents were waiting outside the basement in the abandoned train station. They had been watching the place for over an hour and were rewarded when they saw two Russian-looking men head down the stairs. Carefully, they followed the assumed Assassins to the basement. It took every ounce of control to keep their distance and hold their cover. Frank and Joe both wanted nothing more than to storm ahead and find their sons.

Now deep in the bowels of the old station in a room that appeared to be an old storage area, the Hardys listened carefully to the conversation on the other side of the wall.

A voice spoke with anger so intense that it sent shivers up Joe's spine. "Our position has been compromised. We have received word that our enemies are in the city and may even be heading for this location. We need to move out of here quickly. Get it over with! Kill those two boys and let's get moving!"

Then another voice piped up that made all three Hardy men sigh with relief and tremble with fear at the same time.

"Hey murderer, thanks for letting us know that our dads are alive!"

'Liam!' Joe thought to himself, 'Don't taunt them!' Joe couldn't help feeling a little pride at the bravery of his boy though.

The angry voice was back. "That's it! Get a guard outside this station immediately, and stand back, I am going to silence that smart mouth once and for all!"

At that, the seven men standing in wait outside of the door nodded to each other and burst in immediately.

The four agents instructed the Hardy men to stay behind them as they entered and they did their level best to make sure the Hardys complied. When Joe saw Alexander Rousassa holding a gun on Liam he could not keep himself in the wings any longer. His voice was deadly, "Get away from my son!"

"Dad!" Liam shouted. "They told us you were dead!"

"Drop your guns, gentlemen, or this boy dies. Shall I kill him, Joseph, like we killed your precious Iola Morton?"

"You son of a…"

"Joe! Back down!" Frank was frantic as he knew it was Rousassa's desire to pull the trigger on his nephew no matter what the others did.

The lead FBI agent spoke "We have you outgunned and outnumbered. Drop your weapons and step away from that boy. You will not make it out of this room alive otherwise."

"Do you think I care? I care nothing for making it out of this room so that I can rot in one of your stinking American prisons! I only care to avenge the death of my brother." With that, he pulled the trigger.

Mayhem ensued. Shots rang out, screams filled the air and bodies dropped. When it was all over, four Assassins lay dead on the dirty cement floor and Joe Hardy lay sprawled over his firstborn son.

Joe knew Rousassa was going to shoot Liam, he felt it in his gut even before the man finished his sentence. He launched himself for all he was worth across the room and took Liam down in a flying tackle. Unfortunately, he also took a bullet.


	23. Chapter 23 This can't be happening

TISSUE WARNING -You may need some Tissues I know I did…

Chapter 23 – This Can't Be Happening

The FBI agents made quick work of securing the area. Sam ran into Frank's arms and Frank hugged his son for all he was worth. Fenton ran to where Joe and Liam lay. "Oh God, Frank!"

Frank looked up, his heart instantly turning to ice at his father's tone. "Frank! Frank! Joe has been shot! It's bad!"

At this, Frank and one of the agents rushed to Fenton's side as another agent placed a call for an ambulance.

Liam was beginning to hyperventilate underneath his father. "Dad! Dad!" Whether it was fear or the weight of his father on his chest, Liam didn't know, but he couldn't breathe.

"Frank, help me roll your brother over, carefully!"

Frank knelt down and gently grasped his brother's shoulders and helped to roll him onto the ground. Everyone gasped when they saw the blood oozing out of Joe's chest. Frank trembled as he ripped off his jacket and balled it to hold against his brother's wound.

Joe choked in pain. Liam choked "Dad! Dad! No! Please, no!"

As Fenton, Frank, and the FBI agent did what they could for Joe, Sam slipped over next to Liam and wrapped his arms around him. Liam continued to draw shaky breaths and call out for his father as he rested his head against his cousin's shoulder.

Joe was fading and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Joe grabbed Franks hand and mouthed "Liam" Frank leaned over and touched Liam's shoulder "Liam, your dad wants you kiddo" Liam leaned over to look at Joe as he whispered "I am so proud of you, son. I love you so much! Look after your mother Lee, and help James and Katie know that I love them." With that, Joe faded into oblivion.

"Joe! Joe!" Frank smacked gently at his brother's face. "Don't do this, Joe! Not now! Please, Joe! We need you! We all need you so much! Stay with us, baby brother, please, Kiddo, please!" Tears ran freely down Frank's cheeks as he continued to try to hold the very life of Joe from pouring out all over the dirty cement floor.

Sam wrapped his arms around Liam again, this time from behind, as Fenton tenderly brushed the hair from Joe's forehead. Fenton's heart was broken. He knew Joe was dying and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He hurt so deeply, he could not speak. He just sobbed quietly as he caressed his little boy and watched him fade away.

The paramedics arrived and two of the agents had to forcibly help to remove Fenton, Frank, and Liam from Joe's side so they could work.

Liam broke free and tried to run back to his father. Joe was cold, and grey. Frank pushed aside his own pain and stepped forward for his nephew. "Let the paramedics work on him, Liam" Frank said gently, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"I'll kill Rousassa, I mean it, I'll kill him!" Liam hissed in complete hysteria. Liam tried to break free of his uncle's hold and run in search of the man who killed his father.

"Liam! Liam, no!" Frank snapped as he wrapped his arms around the flailing boy. Liam fought for all he was worth until exhausted, he fell to his knees.

"I'll kill him!" He sobbed as he buried his face in his hands, fists still clenched in anger.

Fenton knelt down next to him, put his hand on Liam's head and said gently, "He's already dead, son."


	24. Chapter 24 I hate him

Chapter 24 – I Hate Him!

As Liam Hardy sat trembling in the cold plastic chair at the hospital, he couldn't decided if he was happy AR was dead or mad that he didn't get to kill him himself.

Joe had been rushed up to surgery to have the bullet removed and the damage, hopefully, repaired. The doctors warned the family that Joe was in pretty bad shape and that even if the surgery was successful, they were not too sure of Joe's chances. There was a lot of Joe's blood that spilled on that dirty cement floor…maybe too much.

Fenton sat on one side of Liam and his mother sat on the other. Laura, Callie, and Kayley had been called as soon as the men were en route to the hospital. The women met the rest of the family in the waiting room of the ER where Liam and Sam were getting checked out.

That was hours ago. The boys had been released and now formerly hot bowls of soup sat cold and congealed on the waiting room tables. To their mother's dismay, neither boy could stomach more than a few spoonfuls. A blanket surrounded each boy and in both cases, their mother's arms surrounded the blanket. Little Katie Hardy sat on the other side of Fenton, both enthralled with her new grandfather and very very scared because her daddy was so sick. Laura cuddled young James on her lap as little Sophie sat next to her and watched.

Natalie sat next to her twin and held his hand. She held that hand so long it cramped, but she had no intention of letting it go. Jenni sat on the other side of Callie with her head on her mom's lap. Frank waffled between pacing, checking on Sam, and kneeling in front of Liam and Kayley to give them what little strength he had. Somewhere in the middle of all of his pain, anger, and fear, Liam Hardy decided he really liked his Uncle Frank.

It would have been a rather warm family reunion scene – if not for the reason they were all gathered there.

Liam sighed as he sat in the waiting room. Whatever he could smell of the room past all of the bandaging on his nose smelled sterile and antiseptic. It didn't matter how sterile his surroundings smelled or how hard his mom and the nurses tried to clean him up, Liam still felt disgusting. As the hours ticked by, Liam grew more and more angry. The man who shot his father was not around for Liam to unleash his anger on, so in his mind, he unleashed on the only other person he could think of. _His father._

Liam knew that his dad, uncle and granddad could have just left it to the police to find them, but they had done it themselves, knowing the danger and accepting it. And his dad..._Joe had taken the biggest risk of all_. He had taken a bullet for his son, and now that move could end in Joe's death. Liam knew his dad loved him and knew it was that love that resulted in Joe fighting for his life right now. The boy couldn't help it. As the hours ticked by, the rage inside of him pulled at his insides until he was stretched so tight he was destined to snap.

Sam sat snuggled against his mother. _Boy, he'd missed his mom's hugs! _He appreciated Natalie's hand in his also, although he wasn't too sure he would admit that to anyone. The events of the last days played over in Sam's mind. He was so very grateful to be rescued and to be surrounded by his family. And he felt _so_ guilty. He couldn't imagine the pain Liam was in right now. Sam was afraid of the possibility that he would never get to know his Uncle Joe, but he knew that paled in comparison to the fear that Sam held in his heart…that he would never see his father again. What if it was his dad and not Liam's? It just as easily could have gone that way. He knew his father would protect him with his life just as his uncle did for Liam. Sam's lip quivered and his eyes burned as he looked across at his cousin.

Sometimes just the smallest sound can start an avalanche. In this case, it was the tiny sweet voice of little Katie as she softly muttered "I want to see Daddy. When is Daddy gonna be okay?"

Liam was white hot with rage and fear and…_guilt_. He jumped up from the chair and from his mother's embrace and rounded on his little sister. "Daddy's NOT going to be okay, Katie! Daddy is dying, Katie! Daddy was stupid, Katie, STUPID! He was stupid and it's all my fault and I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"


	25. Chapter 25 Nice to meet you

Kellie Moonlight

Kelly. you Need

Chapter 25 – Nice to Meet You

The avalanche roared with a mighty thunder and swept through the tiny Hardy village encamped in the surgical waiting room of Mercy Hospital. Katie wailed in response to her big brother's words, and to the fact that he was screaming them in rage not one foot from her face. James was startled and began to cry. Adults began shouting, trying to restore order, Jenni and Sophie added their sobs to the mix, and Natalie jumped out of her skin, dropping the can of soda she had, spilling it all over the floor. Within moments, hospital staff was running towards them.

Liam, still unable to rein in his turbulent emotions, kicked over a table hurtling cold soup, warm coffee, and outdated magazines across the room. In less than thirty seconds, the whole scene was over, leaving destruction and raw nerves in its wake. Liam, fists clenched and breathing heavily, bolted from the room. Kayley's tear-filled call to him did nothing to slow him down.

Frank sprang to his feet from where he had been crouched in front of Jenni and quickly placed his hand on Kayley's shoulder before running down the hallway himself. "I got him, Kay."

Liam had no clue where he was running, or possibly even _that_ he was running. Without conscious thought, he opened the door to a stairwell and began running down the steps. Fortunately, Frank saw which door he went in and was able to follow. "Liam! Liam, stop, please! Liam, it's okay. Let me help you! LIAM!"

Liam flew down two flights before any smidgen of his wits returned to him. It was a small smidgen, but it was enough to make him realise that he needed to stop running for some reason. He stopped on the ground floor landing, still inside the stairwell, and leaned with his hands against the wall, panting. As Frank came up behind him, those pants turned into sobs. Great, big, hysterical sobs.

Frank took a deep breath himself and rubbed his hands over his face to gather his own thoughts about him before he reached out to his nephew. He didn't actually have anything planned out beyond knowing he had to catch up with the young man.

Looking to the walls for inspiration, no words came to Frank. He reached out carefully and began to rub Liam's back in comforting circles. It was the same soothing motions he had always used on his own children…_and on Joe when they were younger_. Eventually his ministrations reached his young nephew and Liam was the first to speak. His voice hitching and his throat raw, he gasped out "That, th-th-that's h-h-how D-D-Dad always d-d-does it."

Frank had held it together for everyone. He felt he had to be strong for his own family, for his parents, and especially for Kayley and the kids, but those words wedged the cork out of his bottled-up emotions and he just couldn't hold them in any longer. "Oh, Liam…" was all he managed to rasp out as he himself broke down sobbing. It was all it took though. Liam turned and flung himself into his uncle's arms. The two clung to each other and cried themselves out in fear for the man that meant so much to both of them.

Frank ran his hand over Liam's head, smoothing his hair back from his face as Liam remained in a desperate clutch against him. _God, his hair feels just like Joe's when he was younger. _The young boy whispered the words, but still they were loud enough to startle his uncle"You must hate me!"

"What! Liam, why would you ever think that?" Frank pulled the boy even closer as he sensed Liam trying to pull away.

"It's my fault! It's my fault you may never see your brother again! You just got to see him after all these years and it's my fault he might die!"

"Oh, Liam, no, no Kiddo. Not your fault. Not your fault at all," Frank soothed as he rubbed his hand over his nephew's back. His other hand remained stroking Liam's hair. "Your father loves you, Liam. He made the choice to try and protect you and he would do it again if he had to. That was HIS choice. He loves you so, so much, Liam. It would have killed him if something happened to you."

"He's gonna die anyway!" Liam's sobs began in earnest again.

"Shhh, shhh, Liam. It's okay. He is NOT going to die, Buddy. Your dad is a fighter. He has always been a fighter and he IS going to survive this. He is going to recover and then we are all going to spend some time getting to know each other."

Liam's sobs eased down to whimpers but still he clung to Frank's now soaking wet shirt. Frank continued to hold him, part of him relishing in the fact that he was holding his little brother's first-born son. Tenderly he reached down and kissed the top of that blond head. _So, so much like Joe's…_

Carefully, reluctantly, Frank pulled away from Liam while still holding on to his shoulders. Frank then released him altogether, and with a wry little smile offered his hand out. "I don't think we've actually been introduced. I'm your Uncle Frank."

If Liam had a beverage in his mouth, he would have spit it all over his uncle as he let out a solid laugh. "Hi, Uncle Frank, I'm Liam." He replied as he shook his uncle's hand with one hand while swiping at his face to remove some of his tears with the other. He actually giggled as he continued "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Buddy!" Frank reached out and tousled his hair before pulling him close again. "Your mom must be frantic by now, Pal. How about we go see how she is doing and see if there is any word on your dad yet?"

"Sounds good, Uncle Frank," Liam replied as he nodded and began ascending the steps still with his arm around Frank's waist and Frank's arm about his shoulders, "and, um, thanks. Thanks for everything."

Frank squeezed the shoulder he held a little tighter and whispered, "No need, Buddy, no need."

As they reached the door to the third floor landing where the surgical waiting room was, Liam stopped and turned to Frank before pulling the handle. "I can see why Dad always said you were the best big brother ever." Liam's face was earnest as he offered Frank a small smile.

Frank was unable to reply, his emotions having gotten the best of him again. He squeezed Liam's shoulder and returned a small smile before ushering him through the door.


	26. Chapter 26 Apologies and Jellybeans

Kellie Moonlight

Kelly. you Need

Chapter 26 – Apologies and Jellybeans

"Liam! Oh, thank goodness, Liam! Are you okay?" Kayley ran to her son as soon as she saw him walking toward the waiting area.

"I'm okay. I am so sorry, Mom. I, I really behaved like a jerk. I don't know what happened to me. It was like, I just couldn't control it, but I know I should have anyway. I am really, really sorry."

Kayley pulled her oldest into her arms and whispered, "No, no, Honey. Shhhh. It's okay. It really is okay. I understand. Everyone understands."

Liam nodded stiffly, quite embarrassed by his actions and not entirely anxious to see everyone, yet he knew he had to. "I um, I need to talk to Katie."

"That's probably a good idea, Lee. She is with your grandfather."

"Any word on Dad yet?"

"Nothing yet, Lee."

Solemnly, Liam headed back over towards the others. The room had been cleaned up and to his surprise, he was met not with the anger that he felt he deserved, but by warm smiles all the way around. "I, I apologise for acting like a total idiot, everyone. I know everyone is worried and it doesn't help anything for me to go off all crazy like that. I'm sorry, everyone." Liam was met with nods and smiles. Laura and Callie both got up to give the young man a hug.

Liam turned to face Fenton to see his little sister snuggled on his lap. She looked at him warily. _I can't believe I yelled at her like that! She is so little! I really am a jerk! _ Crouching down in front of Katie but not feeling like he deserved the right to reach out and touch her, much as he wanted to, Liam began to softly talk to his sister. "Hey Kate. I am so sorry I yelled at you like that, Jellybean." Katie blinked at the use of her big brother's favourite nickname for her. "I behaved really badly, Katie. I should never ever speak to you like that and I promise I never will again. Can you ever forgive me, Jellybean?"

With adoring eyes she reserved only for Liam and a small smile of her own, Katie wiggled down off of her grandfather's lap and wrapped her arms around her big brother's neck. Liam felt a tightness in his throat as the little girl nodded against his neck. "I forgive you, Peanut Butter Brain!" Liam chuckled and pulled her in close. He rubbed his hand through her hair before he held her back a little and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Jellybean."

"Peanut Butter Brain and Jellybean!" Katie giggled as she repeated their official "team name" and nodded in agreement. She then gave Liam a determined look and took his hand as she turned back toward Fenton. "We have a really nice grandpa and grandma, now, Lee! Isn't that wonderful!"

Liam smiled down at his sister's excitement and nodded before he turned his gaze up toward Fenton. "Yes, it is, Katie, yes it is."

"I'm proud of you, son. You are a brave young man and I am proud to call you my grandson." Fenton stood as he said this and placed his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir. I am afraid I didn't act in a way to make you proud a little while ago."

"Nonsense! It has been a rough time for all of us – you and Sammy most of all. We all understand that and we are just grateful to have you back safely. You let your emotions get the best of you, that's true, but you apologised like a man and we forgive you."

"Thank you again, sir."

"What's this 'sir' stuff, son? Call me Grandpa!"

"Yes, si, uh, Grandpa!" Liam smiled a genuine smile then and for just the barest of seconds felt so happy he forgot how scary the situation still was.

An approaching man in surgical scrubs jolted him quickly out of his revelry. "Joseph Hardy?" the man asked.


	27. Chapter 27 You all here for Joseph Hardy

Chapter27 – Are You All Here for Joseph Hardy?

"Are you all here for Joseph Hardy?"

"Yes" they all answered as the room became one and rose together to their feet.

"Please, sit down" the doctor smiled gently and seated himself in front of them.

"First of all, I'm Dr Taylor Finch and I have been treating Joseph.

I am not going to lie to you, it was a tricky surgery and it was touch and go in there for awhile. The bullet was lodged somewhere between his spinal cord and his left lung. He wasn't breathing for a while after he was brought in, and he has a nasty knock to the head, from what I understand, this was caused when his head impacted the wall."

Hearts in their throats, the entire Hardy family focused on the doctor, as they knew he held their lives in his hands. "Amazingly, Joseph seems to have a strong will to live and clearly fought with all he had to survive this thing. You must be some pretty special people for that man to want to live so desperately." The doctor smiled warmly as he continued. "It will be a bit of a recovery, but I believe with time and rest, that Joseph will indeed recuperate fully."

A collective gasp was heard and Fenton reached out quickly to grab Kayley's arm as she swayed, overcome with relief at the news. Frank looked at Kayley and spoke the words he knew she wasn't able to get out at the moment. "When can we see him, doctor?"

"He is in recovery now. He is not awake yet. He will spend some time in Surgical ICU, most likely not more than overnight and then he should be in a regular room by the morning. Once he is out of recovery, you can go in two at a time and see him for a few minutes, but I would not expect him to wake up at all this evening. I suggest you see him briefly and then all go on home and get some rest. You folks look like you could use it."

Laura's tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she choked out "I don't know how we can ever thank you enough, doctor."

Liam stepped forward, tears in his own eyes as he reached his hand out to the man who saved his father's life. "Thank you, sir. Thank you for saving my father."

Rarely had the physician been so moved by a patient's family. He reached out and shook Liam's hand. "It's an honour, son. Honestly, though, I think you are all equally responsible for my patient's survival. I think it was love that carried him through this one, guys."

The gentle doctor nodded softly to the little crowd as he made his way back through the double doors. Exhausted, stunned, exuberant, and all with tears in their eyes, the Hardy family came together in one huge hug of support and thanked God above for the amazing outcome.


	28. Chapter 28 Weary

Chapter28- Weary

About an hour later a nurse came to alert the exhausted family that they could stop in for a few minutes to see Joe before they headed home.

"Please, Mom, please, I need to see Dad. Can I go?" The look in Liam's eyes nearly broke Kayley's heart.

"Yes, Lee. You can come with me. Prepare yourself though. Dad is not going to look very good and I am sure they have him connected to all kinds of monitors and machines to help him. He won't be awake. You know that, right, Lee?" Kayley's tone was almost a whisper.

With a slight nod of his head and eyes that stung but refused to let go of their burden, Liam agreed softly. "I know, Mom. It's okay. I just need to see him."

With that, Kayley took Liam's hand and they made the trip to Joe's bedside. At the same moment they paused together just inside the doorway and squeezed their hands a little tighter in each other's for support. Joe really did look awful.

Kayley took a deep breath, used the fingers of her free hand to brush the tears from her face and walked up to the bed. Tenderly she leaned over and kissed the sweet forehead she adored. This man had given up his life for her – for their family. Now he had almost lost that life completely to save their son. Kayley was overwhelmed at the depth of Joe's love for his family.

Liam stepped up and tentatively reached out to touch his father's arm. The burning in his eyes would not be denied now as the tears made their way silently down his cheeks.

Kayley released Liam's hand and wrapped her arm around his shoulders instead. Her words were meant for Liam, but she addressed them to Joe. "Liam and I are both here, Joe. You are going to be just fine. The doctor said everything went very well and you are going to be good as new. Rest now, Sweetheart, and we will be here when you wake up." With that Kayley squeezed Liam's shoulder and led him out of the room.

It was one in the morning now and as Kayley made her way with Liam back to the waiting room she found herself smiling in gratitude at the people gathered there. The children were all fast asleep now in various positions in the chairs around the room, but the four adults remained vigilant. Frank rose as soon as he spotted her. His eyes sought hers. She could tell that the feelings behind those warm brown eyes warred with themselves. They revealed both a man who wanted to offer comfort and strength and a man who wanted reassurance himself. "He, he's okay, Frank. He's going to be fine." Once again Kayley found herself silently encouraging Liam. Well, maybe not _just_ Liam. "Why don't you go in and see him for a few minutes?"

"Actually, I am going to let Mom and Dad go in first. After that they can help you and Callie get the kids home and you can all get some rest. I am going to stay here with Joe."

"Frank…" Kayley began.

"Kayley, I have already talked it over with Callie. You all need rest so you can be at your best for Joe."

"What about you? You have been going non-stop looking for Sam since before we were even involved. You have to be ready to drop."

"And I will. I am sure I will catch a few winks here tonight and I can sleep all day tomorrow while you dote over that baby brother of mine." Frank's smile was small but sincere and it melted Kayley's resolve.

"Okay, okay. Thanks, Frank. You'll call if anything…"

"I'll call if anything." Frank's smile was bigger this time.

After Fenton, Laura, and Callie made brief visits in to see Joe, Frank helped them gather up the children and bring them out to the cars. Kayley agreed to stay at Frank and Callie's house for the night. Drained as she was, Callie still caressed Frank's cheek as she kissed him goodbye. "You'll be okay?"

"I'll be okay. I promise. You are amazing, Love, do you know that?" Frank whispered past the soft blond strands into Callie's ear. "Thank you for being my glue." He took her face in his hands and kissed her once more on the nose before he released her and made his way back into the hospital.


	29. Chapter 29 Once a big brother

Chapter 29 – Once a Big Brother…

The nurse was surprised to see Frank return. "I thought you had all gone home to get some rest?"

"The others did. I thought I'd stick around here for the night. Just in case. Besides, I haven't gotten to see him myself yet." Frank replied with a shrug.

A warm knowing smile crossed over the nurse's face. "A big brother's job is never done, huh?"

The redness crept right up to Frank's ears. "Most people don't even think we resemble each other. How could you tell?"

"Oh honey, I've been at this a long time, AND I have a little sister myself! I can always spot 'the look'!" She rubbed Frank's arm as her smile broadened and she favoured him with a wink. "Go ahead, go see your brother."

Despite his utter exhaustion and turmoil of emotions, Frank found himself smiling as he made his way to Joe's room. The smile faltered the moment he opened the door though. He shook his head and steeled himself as he made his way over to the slumbering form. "Ah, Kiddo – never half way with you, huh?"

The nurses allowed Frank to quietly sit with him and even afforded him a comfortable lounge chair on which to doze. Joe never did awaken fully for the remainder of the night. Every so often he would murmur in his sleep and Frank would gently push his hair back from his forehead as he whispered to him. "Shh, shh. It's okay, Buddy. You're okay. Just rest now. Everyone is okay."

Morning found Frank stiff and still nothing near rested. He was content though as he looked over at Joe and found that he seemed to be sleeping comfortably. A nurse startled him as she came into the room. "How are we doing today, hmm?" She asked brightly. "You must be Frank. There are some folks in the waiting room asking about you. Why don't you step out and see to them while I check on my patient here? The doctor should be in in a few minutes also, so give him a few minutes with Joseph here and then I will send him out to give you all an update." Frank nodded wearily and stretched as he stood. He squeezed Joe's hand before he left and reached out to run his hand over Joe's forehead one more time.

Frank was pleased to see Callie, Kayley, and Liam looking so much better after some rest. "Oooh, Baby, you look like the walking dead!" Callie greeted him with a smile.

"Thanks, Sweetheart – great to see you also!" Frank replied with a chuckle as he drew her into his arms.

Kayley wanted to give them a minute, but she just couldn't restrain herself. "Anything new, Frank? How's Joe?"

"He pretty much just slept all night. He hasn't woken up at all yet but the nurse said that was to be expected. He seems to be doing quite well. The doctor should be seeing him any minute and then he will be out to talk to us."

All three of the visitors heaved a sigh of relief at this and then Kayley continued. "Your Mom and Dad are at your house with the rest of the children right now. Callie gave me a ride here and she is going to give you a ride home because you are in no shape to drive. After the doctor comes out to see us, why don't you go back and get some rest yourself? Maybe a hot shower?"

"Okay, Ladies, I can take a hint already!" He laughed as he continued, "Mom and Dad have ALL of the kids? Maybe we should go sleep at Joe and Kayley's hotel room, Cal!" A thought struck him and he sobered a bit as he asked, "How's Sam?"

"Sam is fine, Frank. I checked on him before I left. He was still sleeping. Natalie is doing the "mother hen" thing all over him. She keeps slipping in to check on him and adjust his covers. It's really cute. She'd better get it over with while he is still out cold though. He'll never let her get away with it once he wakes up!" Frank smiled at the vision this brought to mind. He really had great kids and he missed spending time all together as a family. He couldn't wait for Joe to recuperate so that everyone could be together at last.


	30. Chapter 30 Awake at last

Chapter 30– Awake at Last!

"Good morning, everyone! Good to see you all looking a little more refreshed this morning. Well, almost everyone," the gentle doctor chided as he looked over at Frank.

"Did I miss the memo that said it was 'Pick on Frank Day'!" Frank wasn't really annoyed, in fact, a quick read of the doctor's demeanour told him that Joe must be doing pretty well for the man to be joking this way.

"I'm sorry, son! You do look a little worse for the wear though. I understand you stayed the night?" At Frank's affirmative nod the doctor continued "Your brother is doing very well, you need to go home and get some rest yourself."

All four Hardys visibly relaxed and it was Callie who spoke next. "He will, doctor, we just want to hear the update on Joe first."

"Well, I can't begin to tell you how lucky that young man is. If that bullet had been just a centimetre to either direction, we would be discussing a very different outcome here. As it is, although we believe this will not be the case, we need to watch Joseph carefully over the next few days to really be sure there is no evidence of permanent spinal chord injury."

Callie quickly wrapped her arm around a weakening Kayley as the doctor continued. "I stress, I do believe there will be no permanent damage, but that bullet did come close and there is quite a bit of swelling still. He is responding well so far. He is heavily medicated and will be for the next few days as you can imagine, the pain is quite intense. One lung had collapsed, but we corrected that, and he has extensive bruising to his ribs."

"But, Dr. Finch, you said he was doing very well," Kayley spoke through her tears. Liam remained quiet throughout the update, but a steady course of tears made their way down his cheeks as well. Frank stood behind him rubbing his arms and shoulders trying to offer what strength he could.

"Oh, I assure you, Mrs. Knight-Hardy," the soft spoken man continued, "considering the shape he could have been in right now; your husband is doing remarkably well. We are very optimistic for a full recovery and that is nothing short of a miracle. Now, before I forget, who is Liam?"

Liam swiped his hand over his face quickly before raising it.

"Your dad was asking for you." Dr. Finch smiled warmly at the young boy.

A collective gasp and it was Frank who found his voice first "He's awake!"

Liam ignored the doctors and nurses who told him not to run; he only had one goal in mind, seeing his dad. Once he reached the room he walked in quietly, not quite sure what to expect. Joe appeared to be sleeping and Liam bowed his head. "Thank-you isn't enough, I just hope my actions are," Liam whispered as he let a stray tear fall onto his father's arm. "I love you," he choked out

"You don't have to thank me Lee and I love you too, I'd do it all again if I had too" Joe said quietly as he lifted a hand to stroke the tears off Liam's face.

Liam pulled back and looked into his dad's sapphire eyes. It was in that moment he knew that even though his dad had a long road to recovery, everything would be okay. He collapsed his head gently onto Joe's upper chest and felt his father's hand stroke the back of his head. Liam sobbed openly now.

"Don't let the pain consume you, let it out, you'll feel better" Joe said soothingly. "Everything will be okay now, I'm okay. Shhhh." As he finished he saw Kayley, Callie, and Frank pour into the room.


	31. Chapter 31 Real healing begins

Chapter 31– Real Healing Begins

It had been two weeks since the rescue. Joe had just been released from the hospital and he and Kayley made their way to Frank and Callie's house. When they weren't at the hospital visiting Joe, Kayley and the others moved their things out of the rented apartment and brought them over to Frank and Callie's. There was no sense paying rent for a place no one was living in. The cousins were so happy getting to know each other and Kayley was grateful for the help and support that Callie, Frank, and Joe's parents offered while Joe was in the hospital. Joe's chest was wrapped and his movements were slow. He couldn't drive for a while yet and most likely wouldn't be back to his normal self for several more weeks. He was happier than he had been in years though and reached over to hold Kayley's hand as she parked the car in Frank's driveway. "I love you, Baby. Thanks for everything, for loving me the way you do."

Kayley's eyes quickly teared up as she reached out to stroke Joe's face. "You know Joe, we all could have lost you twice in the last three weeks, what with the car bomb and then you getting hurt," Kayley said sadly.

"I know, but you didn't and I don't plan on going anywhere soon" Joe replied with a soft smile.

"I don't know what I'd do it I lost you, I love you Joe, I can't loose you, I won't!" Kayley choked out as she started to sob.

"Hey, hey, shhhh, don't cry, Kay" Joe murmured as he reached out and gently pulled her towards him. "I love you too, but it's this love for you and the kids that makes the decision. I can't promise you that I won't get hurt trying to protect you and the kids, because I'd rather die than see one of you hurt. I love you too much to let any of these guys think they can hurt my family. I'm okay, though, Kay, I'm okay. Let's go inside and see everyone now. I am anxious to see the kids and sitting in this car isn't feeling too comfortable!"

"Oh, Joe, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! Let's get you inside."

"Kayley, it's okay, I'm just kidding. I promise you, I'm okay!" Kayley got out and made her way around to the passenger side of the car. She helped Joe stand and they made their way to the front door.

"Funny, it seems so quiet. I sort of expected the kids to be running out here in a welcoming committee or something!" Joe mentioned as they carefully navigated their way up the steps.

"They have been so enjoying getting to know their cousins, Joe! It's adorable! They probably just got lost in their play." With that, Kayley reached out and opened the door.

"Surprise!" There in the foyer of his brother's home stood his entire family. A huge "Welcome Home" banner stretched across the entrance to the living room.

"Gently kids, gently!" Kayley chided as their children ran to embrace their father. Joe warmly accepted the hugs from his children, his nieces, his nephew, Frank, Callie, and his parents.

The families spent the next few weeks just being together. Joe rested and regained some of his strength and everyone just enjoyed the extended reunion. Sam and Liam had become best friends almost instantly. They had bonded over a shared experience that few suffer through, other than their fathers, of course! They talked and helped each other with their fears and nightmares. Natalie would have been jealous if she didn't find herself loving Liam so much herself. After a month of living together under one roof, the children all became very attached to one another. Joe found that the easy camaraderie that he had always experienced with Frank had not diminished at all over time or distance. They fell right back into their old roles as best friends themselves. Callie and Kayley were like sisters themselves and Fenton and Laura could not spend enough time getting to know their new grandchildren. Even Kayley's parents came and visited frequently and old hurts were buried and new relationships formed.


	32. Chapter 32 New Beginningsepilogue

**Authors Note**---_Ok i want to add a HUGE thank you for those that reviewed this story...i know that the last few chapters were slow...i just didn't want to abruptly end the story, thanks for reading and reviewing. oh...and i don't own the HardyBoys either._

Chapter 32– New Beginnings

"Mom? Dad?" Liam came into the family room in his uncle's basement that he and his family had basically taken over for the past month to find his parents cuddled on the couch there.

"Yes, Lee, what is it, Sweetheart?" Kayley asked as Liam settled himself on the coffee table facing his parents.

"I'm just wondering, when are we going to have to go back to Virginia?" Liam looked troubled as he asked this.

"_Have_ to go back? So you don't want to, huh, Lee?" Joe asked sincerely.

"It's not that I don't like it there. It's wonderful and I really like my friends and all, but…"

"But?" Kayley probed gently, although she already knew the answer.

"But I really like it here better. We all do. Katie said so too and you can just tell how happy James is!"

"You can tell, huh!" Joe let out a soft chuckle.

"You know what I mean, Dad! I, I just don't want to leave everyone here. We just got to know them, and I really like being with them, Dad. Sam, well, Sam is my best friend. You like it too, don't you? Being here, I mean? Uncle Frank is so cool and you guys seem to have so much fun together and Aunt Callie is really nice, and I never had grandparents before, and"

"Easy, Lee! Easy! Breathe, Buddy!" Joe's chuckle turned into a full laugh now. "Yes, we like it here too. We feel the same way you do, Liam. All of us adults do. In fact, we have a surprise for you all we were planning to share at dinner tonight, but given your current state, perhaps we had better tell you now! Do you know that old building we have been visiting lately? The one across from Bayport High School?"

"Yes," Liam nodded eagerly.

"Well, we have made arrangements to open a division of EYN here in Bayport and we are going to use that building! Uncle Frank has agreed to come on board and help run things here!"

"Oh" Liam was suddenly deflated.

"What's the matter? We thought you'd be thrilled by that news!" Kayley soothed as she reached out to lift Liam's chin to make eye contact with him.

"I, well, I just thought for a minute there that you guys were going to say that we were going to be moving up here. I'm happy about EYN getting bigger, I really am. I'm happy that Uncle Frank is going to be a part of it, I just wish, well, I just wish we could all be together."

Joe and Kayley both quickly realised the misunderstanding. "Liam, no, Buddy, I guess I wasn't clear," Joe continued. "Our family is going to move up here! In fact, we are looking the house that is for sale just down the street from here! Uncle Frank and I are going to be partners again! We are going to run this division of EYN together! The guys in Virginia are terrific and they are more than capable of running that branch on their own."

"Oh my gosh! This, this is incredible!" To his parents' total amusement, Liam was now jumping up and down, unable to contain himself. "Can I tell the others! Please? Can I? Please, please, please?"

"Well, I guess we know when we're beat, huh, Kay?" Joe asked with a wink. "Go ahead, Liam, tell the other kids!"

Screams and squeals of delight could soon be heard on all three floors of the Hardy home as the news quickly spread.

Epilogue – Everything You Need

Three months later found Joe and Kayley and their family settled into Bayport in their new home just down the street from Frank and Callie. The kids were all intermingled in the houses so much it was hard to tell which kids belonged to which parents. Sam and Liam were inseparable and both were always happy to include Natalie. Liam soon discovered what a great confidante Natalie actually was. She was very compassionate and fun to be around.

As if _two_ Hardys with the same birthdates wasn't enough for the school system, throwing a _third_ Hardy in with the same birthdate really threw them for a loop!

The grand opening of the Bayport branch of EYN was quite an affair, indeed. The entire Virginia crew came up for the celebration and even Vanessa Bender, as well as her husband and children, flew in for the occasion.

Joe was asked to make a speech, and as he stood at the microphone and looked out at the crowd gathered there, he focused especially on his wife, his children, and his brother, Frank. Joe smiled and gave a wink in their direction and with suspiciously bright eyes, Joe explained that the real truth of "Everything You Need" is often just an arm's length away.

The End


End file.
